


Lo que sí recuerdo

by NaniMe



Series: Semana Spideytorch 2019 [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2019, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Volvió a mover la cabeza. Aun dolía, dolía mucho, pero necesitaba abrir los ojos. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Y se dio cuenta de que en realidad necesitaba saber muchas cosas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Por qué estaba herido? ¿Quién era la persona que hablaba? ¿Quién era Spider-Man?¿Quién era... Quién era él mismo?





	Lo que sí recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic SpideyTorch que publico (qué nervios), aunque no es el primero que escribo, jo.  
> Como participación en la Spideytorch week 2019, el día dos: hurt/comfort.
> 
> No es más que un conveniente suceso para dar circunstancias.  
> ¡Espero que les agrade! <3

Lo primero que logró percibir fue una voz lejana. Una voz que estaba diciendo palabras imposibles de diferenciar. 

Lo segundo, fue un intenso dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Y el resto de su cuerpo también. 

La voz regresó cuando el frío se empezó a hacer presente. 

—man —es lo que decía la voz. Difusa, con eco—, Spider-Man. 

Trató de mover la cabeza, pero dolía. Apretó los ojos como reacción. No podía respirar bien, había algo sobre su cara, una especie de tela. 

—Spider-Man, vamos hombre, despierta, no me puedes dejar aquí solo. 

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Caliente. Muy, muy caliente. Y contrastando con el frío que tenía, quemaba hasta ser doloroso, pero no podía moverse para quejarse. Moverse dolía. Pero nada comparado con el dolor de su cabeza. 

—No puede ser —dijo la voz. Era la voz de un hombre. Era una voz agradable que lo tranquilizaba. Probablemente podría quedarse escuchando la voz si no tuviera ese tono de preocupación. Si, en cambio, le hablara con un tono feliz—. Dios, si Spider-Man no despierta... Y si esa cosa nos encuentra ¿Qué voy a hacer? 

Volvió a mover la cabeza. Aun dolía, dolía mucho, pero necesitaba abrir los ojos. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Y se dio cuenta de que en realidad necesitaba saber muchas cosas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Por qué estaba herido? ¿Quién era la persona que hablaba? ¿Quién era Spider-Man? 

¿Quién era... Quién era él mismo? 

Se forzó a sentarse. Dolía como punzadas intensas una tras otra en toda su cabeza, casi cae al suelo otra vez y gimió de dolor sosteniéndose las sienes con los talones de las manos. Tenía las manos y la cabeza cubiertas con alguna tela. 

—Oh, Spider-Man —dijo la voz con algo de alivio, pero aun tensa—, Spider-Man, gracias al cielo. 

Por fin abrió los ojos. Casi no había luz y tenía esta tela sobre la cabeza. Aunque no estaba impidiendo su vista, en realidad, veía con suficiente claridad. Pero la idea de tener la cabeza cubierta lo sofocaba. 

Recorrió las manos por su cabeza tratando de buscar cómo se quitaba, cuando sus dedos rozaron la parte de atrás un dolor punzante lo recorrió. 

La otra persona siseó con empatía y lo tomó de las muñecas con cuidado. 

—Hey, hey, tranquilo. Ese fue un golpe muy duro. Me espanté demasiado, estúpido impulsivo, rompiste esa roca con la cabeza y dejaste de moverte. Creí que... Oh, dios, estuve cerca de tener un infarto allí ¿Sabes? 

Trató de buscar por el resto de su cabeza, pero no sentía nada. Necesitaba sus dedos, las manos ajenas lo soltaron para permitirle sacarse los guantes. 

—¿Spider-Man? Vamos, amigo, dime algo, me estás asustando. 

Con su piel sin nada de por medio fue más fácil encontrar esa pequeña separación en el cuello que separaba lo que cubría su cabeza del resto del cuerpo. 

Pero cuando comenzó a quitársela, las manos lo apresaron de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza buscando detenerlo. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo la voz casi histérica. 

No hizo caso. Siguió quitándosela, la otra persona no debió tratar de detenerlo porque no aplicó mucha fuerza y no sintió resistencia. 

Volvió a sisear cuando la tela se deslizó por la parte donde más le dolía, pero al menos por fin pudo liberarse. El sonido seguía pareciendo un poco distante, todo seguía siendo un poco obscuro, pero se diferenciaba lo suficiente para notar que era una cueva, al parecer tenía una función térmica porque a pesar de que se sentía delgada en sus manos, el viento frío le dio con más intensidad en el rostro. Su cabello estaba húmedo por sudor o sangre. Tal vez ambos. 

Levantó la mirada con lentitud. 

Frente a él un chico de cabello rubio que vestía un traje azul sucio y magullado, igual que su rostro que a pesar de todo era bastante atractivo, lo miraba tan pasmado y sorprendido que sintió preocupación. Las manos que no habían soltado sus muñecas apretaron su agarre. Los ojos azules recorrían cada parte de su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que le veía y no podía creerlo. 

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó, porque no tenía idea y odiaba esa sensación de no saber. 

El chico sacudió la cabeza saliendo del trance en el que estaba. 

—¿No debería ser _YO_ quien pregunte eso? ¿Por qué... Por qué decidiste mostrarme tu rostro? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? Si crees que es porque vamos a morir y es tu último deseo te golpearé, no pienso morir tan lejos de mi familia, yo- 

—¿Morir? —preguntó con terror— ¿Por qué moriríamos? Dónde ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres tú? —cada pregunta la fue haciendo con un poco más de histeria hasta que en la última sacudió sus manos para que el otro lo soltara. Trató de hacerse hacia atrás, pero detuvo el movimiento cuando eso solo provocó otro dolor punzante. 

—No puede ser —dijo el muchacho observándolo con desconcierto en los ojos—, oh, no, es una broma. Dime que es una broma de mal gusto. 

—No... 

—Claro que no es una broma. Te quitaste la máscara. 

El chico se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sacudió la cabeza. 

Tenía unas extrañas ganas de consolarlo. No quería verlo así, quería hacerlo sentir mejor. 

Pero no sabía quién era. Ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre. Esta persona podía ser mala. 

—¿Quién eres? —repitió. Necesitaba respuestas— ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy herido? 

El otro volvió a verlo. Una vez más contemplando su rostro con atención, como si tratara de memorizar cada parte, pero esta vez con una expresión de tristeza. No le gustaba verlo así, definitivamente odiaba verlo así. Quería verlo sonreír. 

—Mi nombre es Johnny Storm —le dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho y luego lo señaló—. Tú eres... Spider-Man. 

—¿Spider-Man? —repitió— ¿Qué clase de nombre-? 

—No es tu nombre real, claro —agregó Johnny levantando un hombro y apartando la mirada. Parecía aún más triste por alguna razón—. Es un seudónimo. Yo no... No conozco tu nombre real. Tampoco conocía tu rostro —susurró la última parte regresando la mirada a su cara, pasando los ojos por cada facción una y otra vez, pero Spider-Man, la forma en la que al parecer podía referirse a sí mismo, lo escuchó de todos modos. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Estaba lleno de dudas, y aunque en el fondo sentía que ya sabía la respuesta de esta otra, de todos modos, agregó— ¿No te conozco? 

—Sí —confirmó Johnny. Claro que sí, era lo mínimo que Spider-Man esperaba al ver esos ojos azules que lo miraban tan fijamente—. Hemos sido amigos desde hace como 5 años. O, algo así. No éramos muy amigos al principio, pero ahora sí lo somos. 

—Pero no conoces mi nombre o mi rostro —insistió. Se sentía perdido y esa conversación no estaba llevando a ningún lugar placentero. Lo que sentía, _conocía a este hombre perfectamente_ , y lo que decía, _él ni siquiera conocía su nombre_ , chocaban— ¿Por qué? ¿No confío en ti? 

La mueca de dolor que hizo Johnny casi lo hizo disculparse, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevió a decir nada. 

—Tienes una identidad secreta. No conocía tu rostro, no sé tu nombre. Pero sé quién eres —por fin su rostro se suavizó con una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, así estaba bien. Esa era la expresión que debía tener siempre—, conozco el tipo de persona que eres, el tipo de amigo que eres. 

Bajó perezosamente los párpados con la mirada aun perfectamente fija en él y dios, parecía que estaba enamorado de él. Ojalá estuviera enamorado de él. _Por favor, que esté enamorado de mí_ _,_ pensó Spider-Man casi dolorosamente, pero sacudió el pensamiento lejos. No sabía quién era, no debía pensar en eso. 

—Sé que siempre haces las cosas correctas —seguía hablando Johnny—, que siempre pones a los demás por encima de ti, que tienes un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad, que eres gracioso aun si la mayoría de lo que dices es estúpido. Sé que eres el único que toma en serio mis problemas y me escuchas atentamente. 

Spider-Man sintió algo gracioso en su estómago al verlo y escucharlo. Lo único agradable de todo el dolor que sentía. Sabía que podía confiar en esa persona, que quería estar con esa persona para siempre. 

—Sé que tus modales al comer son inexistentes y que estás quebrado. 

Spider-Man rió y notó que la expresión de Johnny se iluminó. Como si hubiera disfrutado el simple hecho de verlo reír. 

Entonces sí le gustaba. Era un sentimiento recíproco ¿Cierto? 

—De acuerdo —dijo Spider-Man—. De acuerdo, sí. Somos amigos, te creo. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy herido? ¿Y por qué tengo esta... Ropa? 

No se había percatado del atuendo que traía. Era un disfraz ajustado de alguna clase. Al menos la araña en su pecho tenía sentido con eso de llamarse Spider-Man. 

—Todo eso viene graciosamente unido —dijo Johnny con una mueca que tal vez trató de ser una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió—. Tú eres Spider-Man, un superhéroe, y ese es tu traje. 

—¿Un superhéroe? —preguntó con incredulidad. 

—Eso dices. Los periódicos insisten en que eres una amenaza —le dijo con una sonrisa. Probablemente era una broma, pero Spider-Man no podía saberlo. Johnny pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo porque cambió a una expresión con empatía—. Sí eres un héroe. Uno de los más increíbles e inspiradores héroes que conozco, y eso que conozco muchos. Yo también lo soy —se señaló con una sonrisa orgullosa—, Antorcha Humana, parte de los 4 Fantásticos. Vinimos aquí porque, bueno, somos estúpidos y arrogantes y les dijimos a todos que podríamos encargarnos de la amenaza solos. Y creo que por ahora no vamos bien. 

—La amenaza... —repitió Spider-Man porque repetir lo que Johnny decía parecía ser la única cosa coherente que era capaz de hacer. Su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. 

—Un aparentemente muy peligroso dragón modificado de tres cabezas. No sabemos cómo llegó aquí o quién causó su existencia ni cuál es su objetivo. 

Johnny hablaba como si todo lo que hubiera dicho no fuera demasiado increíble y debiera tomárselo con total normalidad. Pero si era un héroe, un superhéroe, imaginaba que tal vez sí era algo común. 

No podía creer que fuera un superhéroe. 

Ya que se había quitado la máscara, Johnny lo hizo agachar la cabeza y revisar su herida. Al parecer se había abierto y estaba sangrando mucho, lo cual se escuchaba muy grave y como que moriría en cualquier minuto. Pero aparte de limpiar su herida y pegarle una telaraña que salió de su propia muñeca para detener el sangrado, Johnny le dijo que él no sabía ni podía hacer nada más y tendrían que confiar en su capacidad de curación mientras los encontraban. 

Estaban en una cueva, no se veía entrada, pero sí luz, así que debían estar después de algún recodo. Johnny había encendido una pequeña fogata con unas cuantas maderitas, pero no era suficiente para calentar el frío ambiente. 

Johnny le dijo que se recostara, al menos sabía que ante una herida de cabeza debía tratar de mantenerse quieto. Pero como lo único que había era roca dura y más roca dura, ofreció su propio regazo como almohada. 

Spider-Man aceptó y esos segundos mientras Johnny se colocaba a su cabeza y él se recostaba parecieron durar una eternidad. Su corazón palpitando salvajemente haciendo que todo le doliera otra vez, incluso la cabeza. Las piernas de Johnny eran duras, sus músculos debían ser bastante tonificados. Y era muy cálido, justo lo que necesitaba para combatir el frío que tenía. Quería abrazarlo. Quería quedarse así para siempre. 

¿De dónde venían todos esos deseos? 

No sabía si era una persona hambrienta por contacto y atención o solo le gustaba de Johnny. 

Para llenar el silencio que de otra forma tal vez pudo ser incómodo, Johnny le explicó más o menos cómo habían sido las cosas. 

Como ya le había dicho, eran superhéroes, pero eran tratados como niños por sus respectivos equipos. Johnny por los Cuatro Fantásticos y Spider-Man por unos tales Vengadores. Así que cuando supieron sobre estos pequeños terremotos en una isla e indicios de energía que brotaba de pronto de la nada, ellos, aun sin ponerse de acuerdo, porque así es como los mejores amigos funcionan, se ofrecieron efusivamente para tener una misión que fuera solo de ellos. 

La nave en la que llegaron está en una explanada casi al otro lado de la isla. Estaban explorando cuando este dragón apareció y los atacó. Se estaban enfrentando a él, no iban precisamente perdiendo, pero Spider-Man, como el estúpido necio que es, como se encargó de remarcar Johnny, supuso que Johnny no sería capaz de esquivar un golpe y lo recibió por él. Luego admitió que si había lanzado a Spider-Man con tanta fuerza que lo dejó así, probablemente a él lo hubiera matado así que medio agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, pero no estaba feliz de que él terminara herido por eso. 

Cuando vio que no se levantaba y no se movía, se asustó y lo cargó para escapar. Le costó bastante perder al dragón y aun creía que podría encontrarlos en cualquier momento. Eso había sido hace casi cuatro horas. 

—Y terminarán viniendo por nosotros —se quejó Johnny con una mueca—, perdí el comunicador que me dio Sue mientras escapaba del dragón. Cuando trate de localizarme y no conteste, vendrán de inmediato. Y no encontré en ti tu tarjeta de Vengador así que supongo que eso será otra alarma. Y no dejarán de llamarnos niños. 

Spider-Man sonrió al ver su mueca. 

Podía no recordar nada. Ni quién era Sue, los Cuatro Fantásticos, los Vengadores o si quiera quién era él mismo. No podía comprender cómo era un héroe que había peleado con un dragón y había sobrevivido a una herida tan grave. Pero sabía que le gustaba estar con la persona en quien estaba recargado. No era que solo deseara estar con cualquiera, no, al parecer no era ese tipo de persona, quien le gustaba era Johnny Storm. aun si desde su perspectiva fuera un completo desconocido. Se preguntaba si acaso estaba enamorado de él. 

Johnny miró hacia una parte obscura de la cueva, levantó una mano y como combustión espontánea esta se cubrió con fuego. Spider-Man soltó un pequeño grito sentándose de golpe haciendo que su cabeza doliera horrores otra vez, a lo que Johnny reaccionó dando un brinco. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó Johnny mirando a todos lados. 

—¡Tu mano está en llamas! —logró decir medio gruñendo mientras sostenía su cabeza que parecía iba a partirse en cualquier momento. 

Johnny lo miró, miró su mano, lo miró a él de nuevo y empezó a reírse. Spider-Man no sabía qué era lo gracioso, pero suponía que no estaba sufriendo dolor. Al menos uno de ellos no sufría dolor. 

Cuando Johnny por fin se calmó un poco, se recorrió sentándose un poco más cerca de él. 

—Antorcha Humana no es un apodo exclusivo por lo caliente que soy —le dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente—. Literalmente estoy que ardo. 

Spider-Man entrecerró los ojos por el comentario mientras Johnny levantaba su brazo por donde el fuego se extendió para luego apagarse y no dejar rastro que de que hubiera estado ahí. 

Se estiró para alcanzar el brazo y revisarlo. Ni la tela ni la piel daban indicios de haberse quemado. Pasó con cuidado los dedos por lo largo de su brazo hasta terminar sosteniendo la mano ajena entre las suyas. 

—Uhm —balbuceó Johnny. Spider-Man lo miró, encontrándose con una expresión sonrojada y avergonzada. 

Una vez más, Johnny lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Que sí era algo así. Estaban en más o menos las mismas condiciones, y si eso le daba derecho a mirarlo tan fijamente como él, no se quejaría. Johnny era bastante atractivo. Tenía un golpe en la frente que poco a poco se inflamaba, y algo de sangre seca estaba en su nariz además de estar lleno de tierra. Pero seguía viéndose increíblemente bien. 

Después de una cantidad de tiempo que no contó, Johnny apartó la mirada hacia sus manos donde Spider-Man había enredado sus dedos inconscientemente. 

—Eres bastante caliente —le dijo. 

Johnny lo volvió a mirar con ojos muy abiertos y rostro bastante sonrojado 

—Me refiero a, literalmente —agregó Spider-Man sintiendo que él mismo se sonrojaba—, es decir, sí eres bastante lindo, hermoso, uh, guapo, pero eh, digo. Tu temperatura, es muy elevada, irradias calor. 

—Ah, sí —dijo Johnny—, sí lo es. Es una consecuencia de poder prenderme en llamas. 

Spider-Man asintió y observó con atención una pared de la cueva antes de mirarlo otra vez estirando un poco los brazos. 

—Hace, bastante frío y me preguntaba si... Podría... 

Johnny lo miró fijamente antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo. 

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, claro! Por favor. Bueno no, no por favor, es que, es algo que nunca me habrías pedido. Te he visto congelarte hasta las telarañas antes que pedirme que te proporcione calor. 

Spider-Man se preguntó qué clase de persona era antes de perder la memoria para nunca haberle pedido eso, si en ese momento era lo que más deseaba. 

—¿Quieres, uhm, nos acostamos? —le preguntó Johnny sonrojándose mucho y con unas cuantas llamas saliendo de las puntas de su cabello. Se preguntaba si ese fuego podía nacer en cualquier parte de su cuerpo— para que sigas... Descansando 

—Sí —le contestó. Sentía sus manos hormiguear—, aunque ¿No estamos en peligro? El dragón y eso. 

—Por ahora tenemos que esperar —comentó Johnny mientras se recorría para terminar justo a su lado, sus cinturas tocándose, todo sin mirarlo al rostro—, si el dragón nos encuentra antes que nuestros equipos, tendremos que huir. No creo que podamos ganarle contigo así. Y si tenemos que huir, mejor que hasta entonces tu cuerpo se dedique a curarse. 

Johnny se comenzó a recostar y Spider-Man hizo lo mismo. Ambos de costado, frente a frente. Entonces Spider-Man decidió simplemente abrazarlo recargándose sobre su pecho. El otro, tenso, lo rodeó con los brazos también y elevó un poco su temperatura. Era una placentera sensación para sus músculos adoloridos y agotados. Spider-Man se removió acomodándose mejor contra él. 

Por tener la cabeza en el tórax del otro, Spider-Man percibía el acelerado palpitar del corazón de Johnny. 

Le gustaba. Le gustaba estar así con él, le gustaba saber que era él quien provocaba esa reacción en él. Le gustaba abrazarlo y ser abrazado por él. Le gustaba. 

Y si, siendo que en ese momento no recordaba nada sobre él, aún tenía en lo profundo de sí ese sentimiento por él, se preguntaba qué tan intenso será con sus memorias de vuelta. 

Y Johnny reaccionaba igual así que en verdad era correspondido. 

Poco a poco Johnny se relajó hasta llevar una mano a su espalda y moverla en suaves círculos cálidos que le encantaban hasta que Spider-Man terminó haciendo sonidos como largos mmmm. 

—No recuperes tu memoria —le dijo Johnny—. Me gusta esto. Cuidarte. Normalmente eres un necio, testarudo que puede ir con la pierna fracturada diciendo que estás bien y que no necesitas ayuda. 

No sabía que contestar, así que no dijo nada y mejor se pegó más a él. Johnny lo aceptó con gusto. 

—Johnny. 

—¿Mm? 

—Háblame de nosotros. 

—¿Uh? ¿Nosotros? ¿Cómo que nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres con nosotros? 

—¿Somos novios? 

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó y literalmente llamas salieron de todo su rostro antes de extinguirse— N-no. No somos... Yo... Tú no... Tú nunca...ugh —terminó recargando el rostro en la frente de Spider-Man— No —dio como última respuesta. 

—¿En serio? —dijo Spider-Man moviendo el pulgar sobre la espalda de Johnny. Estaba demasiado caliente, ya era algo incómodo, pero tampoco quería apartarse— Realmente te creería que lo somos. 

—No —repitió Johnny. 

—Pero yo te gusto ¿Cierto? 

Johnny no contestó de inmediato, dejando el silencio estirarse hasta que soltó una pequeña risa. Spider-Man estaba a punto de disculparse por malentenderlo, y criticarlo por burlarse, no era necesario ser grosero. Pero Johnny empezó a asentir. Sentía el movimiento en su cabeza. 

—Sí —le dijo con voz ahogada—, sí. Dios, 5 años, 5 años coqueteándote y lanzándome sobre ti y lo que necesitaba era que perdieras la memoria para que te dieras cuenta. No puedo creerlo. 

El corazón de Spider-Man empezó a palpitar con gran velocidad. Probablemente eran las mejores palabras que había escuchado en su vida. No que recordara haber escuchado muchas. Si pudiera recordar bien a esta persona y su relación ¿Su reacción sería similar? En el fondo sentía que sí. 

—Y sé que tú me gustas así que ¿Por qué no? 

—Yo no te gusto de esa forma —se rió Johnny, pero al mismo tiempo sonó como si sollozara—. Eres totalmente hetero. Jamás te interesaría. 

—No creo —debatió Spider-Man—, dudo que la amnesia cambie mi orientación, y en este momento es algo que definitivamente deseo. La idea de estar contigo, la idea de tocarte. 

Johnny se congeló. Figurativamente, claro, aunque su temperatura también bajó bastante. Estuvo totalmente quieto unos segundos. Antes de que Spider-Man pronunciara su nombre para preguntar que sucedía, se separó lo suficiente de él para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel. 

—En este momento —dijo, cada palabra con mucha calma y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos— ¿Lo deseas? 

Johnny bajó la mirada a sus labios y Spider-Man se los humedeció con la lengua sintiéndolos de pronto muy secos. 

—Sí —le afirmó con una voz demasiado ronca para sus propios oídos. 

Notó en cámara lenta cómo Johnny se inclinaba hacia él. Cerró los ojos moviéndose para encontrarse con él, pero de pronto una mano se colocó sobre su boca. Abrió los ojos otra vez, Johnny se había hecho hacia atrás y sacudía la cabeza. 

—No —dijo sonando como si haberse detenido realmente le hubiera costado—, no. Dios, que estoy haciendo. Ya tendré demasiado lidiando con tu enojo cuando recuperes la memoria y descubras que te quitaste la máscara ante mí como para hacer que aparte me odies por aprovecharme de tu situación. 

Spider-Man lo tomó con cuidado de la muñeca para apartarla. 

—No creo que eso pase —le dijo. Y lo sentía en serio. ¿Cómo podría hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerlo sentir mal? 

—No lo recuerdas —dijo Johnny con una sonrisa que no parecía ser muy feliz—, tu identidad secreta es todo para ti. Y ahora he visto tu rostro. Me pedirás que lo olvide, le pedirás a Reed que haga algún dispositivo para eliminar la memoria y que lo use en mí. O lo harás tú mismo, eres una clase de genio, te he escuchado hablar de cosas de genios con Reed. 

—O —se hizo escuchar Spider-Man para detener sus balbuceos—, te diré mi nombre, te diré que no solo no me importó que esto pasara, sino que quiero que siga pasando. Incluso con mis recuerdos recuperados. 

—No lo sabes. 

—No lo sé, pero lo siento. 

Johnny lo miró a los ojos otra vez. Estaban ligeramente húmedos. 

—Eso fue tan jodidamente cursi —le dijo, pero sonrió. 

—Sacas esa chispa en mí, Cosa Caliente. 

Johnny se rió. Era la cosa más bella que hubiera escuchado jamás. No que tuviera muchas memorias de otras cosas. 

—Espera —dijo Johnny tomándolo de pronto del rostro— ¿Estás recordando? 

—¿Huh? No. Nada en particular ¿Por qué? 

—Me dijiste Cosa Caliente. Así es como a veces me llamas. 

Spider-Man lo observó fijo a los ojos antes de contestar. 

—¿Y en serio crees que no me siento atraído por ti? 

—Es difícil de decir ¿Sí? Tu coqueteas con todo el mundo, una vez te escuché decirle al Duende Verde que- 

Spider-Man lo besó de golpe. Llevado por una especie de instinto básico. _Hablas mucho, quiero que te calles, quiero callarte con mi boca._ Johnny jadeó por la sorpresa un momento, pero de inmediato comenzó a besarlo de vuelta, de una manera desesperada. 

Pasó las manos de su rostro a su cuello y cuando subió una hacia su cabeza, Spider-Man no pudo evitar alejarse y sisear por el dolor. 

—Lo siento —dijo Johnny viéndose realmente preocupado—, lo siento. No deberíamos- 

Pero Spider-Man lo besó de nuevo, y los rodó haciendo que Johnny terminara de espaldas al suelo y él encima suyo con una pierna entre las ajenas. Llevó las manos de Johnny sobre su cabeza y allí las sostuvo para que no lo volviera a tocar en su herida. Era una solución suficiente, no quería detenerse. 

No era capaz de saber si este era su primer beso o algo así, se sentía como le mejor que hubiera hecho en su vida. Los repentinos jadeos que Johnny comenzó a hacer eran aún mejores. 

Siguieron besándose hasta que Johnny empezó a usar su lengua, profundizándolo, aceptando la lengua de Spider-Man y chupándola de una manera que incluso era obscena. Spider-Man apretó las manos por la excitación que comenzaba a sentir, y Johnny se alejó soltando un quejido. De inmediato lo soltó. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Lo siento. 

Johnny estaba sobando sus muñecas. Spider-Man no creía haber apretado tan fuerte, pero de inmediato se sintió culpable. 

—Tienes super fuerza, estúpido —le reprochó. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó en serio, pero su mente se estaba concentrando en la parte en la que al parecer tenía super fuerza. 

—Eres tan infantil —dijo Johnny rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando—, recuéstate. 

Spider-Man lo hizo y Johnny se sentó buscando algo en el suelo, luego le colocó una pequeña piedra en la mano. 

—Rómpela. 

No podía ser en serio, pensó Spider-Man por un momento, pero literalmente no tenía nada que perder. La apretó con fuerza esperando que no sucediera nada, y esta se deshizo como si hubiera apretado una galleta. 

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó— Eso es tan genial. 

Johnny se rió otra vez. Definitivamente le encantaba escuchar a Johnny reír. 

—Siempre creí que era bastante bueno leyendo tus expresiones aun a pesar de la máscara —dijo Johnny con una sonrisa suave y sincera—, pero ver tu rostro de verdad no tiene comparación. 

Spider-Man lo observó y estiró una mano hacia él. 

—Ven aquí, Johnny, quiero besarte otra vez. 

Johnny sacudió la cabeza lentamente. 

—¿Crees que no sé a dónde se dirigía eso? Tienes una herida en la cabeza. No quiero que empeore y luego tener que explicar que pasó por un faje. 

Spider-Man hizo una mueca. 

Su dolor no importaba si podía seguir besando a Johnny. Aunque tenía que admitir que sí, seguía sintiendo fuertes punzadas y sí, había comenzado a sentir nauseas por el movimiento y posición. 

—Al menos ven aquí conmigo. Sigue haciendo mucho frío. Es como si hubieras elegido esta cueva a propósito para que esto sucediera. 

—Oh, claro, me tomé la libertad de ir revisando cada cueva mientras cargaba con mi mejor amigo inconsciente, probablemente muerto, mientras escapaba de un dragón, solo para elegir la cueva más fría del camino. 

—Justo lo que sospeché —le dijo con seriedad. 

Johnny le golpeó el brazo sin fuerza y se volvió a acostar a su lado abrazándolo. Era diferente de la última vez, la manera relajada en la que estaba a su lado, el sentimiento de satisfacción que él mismo sentía. De verdad esperaba que sea como sea que es su personalidad real con las memorias de vuelta, no fuera tan estúpido como para dejar esto ir. 

* * *

Spider-Man despertó por una fría ventisca que lo hizo temblar. 

Su primer instinto fue tantear su alrededor para buscar a Johnny, pero por mucho que estiró los brazos, solo sintió el frío suelo. 

Se resignó a abrir los ojos y sentarse. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Y se preguntaba si había pasado mucho tiempo. El dolor que sentía en el cuerpo era por el hecho de haber dormido en horrible roca dura más que por los golpes. Esos ya casi no los sentía. El dolor de su cabeza aún seguía, pero ahora era mucho más ignorable. Se tanteó a sí mismo y descubrió que la telaraña ya no estaba. Pero su herida estaba cerrada, así que tampoco la necesitaba. 

La pequeña fogata estaba a punto de extinguirse. Era la única fuente de luz y no alcanzaba a iluminar mucho más allá de donde Spider-Man alcanzaba a estirar el brazo. Debía ser de noche. 

—¿Johnny? —preguntó y solo el eco de su propia voz le contestó. 

Se preguntó qué tan inteligente sería tratar de moverse. No veía nada, no había con qué mover, o en primera, alimentar el fuego. No sabía hacia dónde era la salida y hacia dónde solo se adentraría más. Aun si salía, no sabría en dónde estaba, hacia dónde debería ir, a quién contactar, o cómo enfrentar a un dragón modificado por mucho que rompiera piedras con las manos. 

Se acercó al fuego estirando las manos sobre él. El calor ya no era suficiente. 

Vio unos reflejos en una pared que poco a poco se fueron haciendo grandes. Una fuente de luz estaba entrando. Se hizo hacia atrás no sabiendo que esperar. Mientras más claro se hacía más trataba de retroceder, pasar desapercibido entre las rocas. 

De pronto, una persona completamente cubierta en llamas apareció. Bueno, no estaba completamente cubierto, su pecho y brazos estaban apagados cargando algo. El fuego disminuyó hasta dejar ver a Johnny con solo algunas llamas lamiendo su espalda y cabello dorado. 

—¿Spider-Man? —preguntó mirándolo con una ceja levantada— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? 

A Spider-Man le costaron unos buenos segundos salir de su ensimismamiento. 

—Eres hermoso —le dijo completamente asombrado. 

Las llamas en Johnny aumentaron de golpe y murmuró algo mientras colocaba lo que traía cargando en el suelo para luego caminar en su dirección. Por alguna razón se veía más bajo. 

—Ahora me arrepiento tanto de no haber traído mi celular —le dijo Johnny con una sonrisa—, me muestras tu rostro, dejas que te cuide, me besas, me halagas. Nadie va a creerme nunca nada de esto. 

—Yo te creeré —le dijo Spider-Man muy inteligentemente. 

—Lamentablemente —rió Johnny— ¿Vas a bajar de ahí en algún momento hoy? 

—¿Bajar? —repitió Spider-Man mirando abajo hacia sí mismo para revisar si se había subido a una piedra sin darse cuenta. Lo que descubrió fue que en realidad estaba subido a la pared de alguna manera que la gravedad no debería permitir— Oh, dios, mío. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? 

Johnny, como el gran amigo que había proclamado ser, se rió de su reacción. 

—¿Cómo es que estoy en una pared? —decidió preguntar otra vez. 

—Tienes las habilidades de una araña, _Spider-Man_ —le explicó Johnny cuando por fin dejó de reírse—, eres un insecto gigante. 

—Las arañas no son insectos, son arácnidos. 

—No puede ser —Johnny hizo una mueca—, ¿no recuerdas tu nombre, pero recuerdas eso? ¿Qué clase de amnesia tienes? 

Spider-Man levantó los hombros, eso no era lo importante allí. 

—¿Cómo bajo de aquí? 

—No tengo idea. Siempre lo has hecho tan naturalmente. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntar. Uhm ¿Suéltate? 

—Soltarme. 

—Como si estuvieras abriendo la mano. 

—Tengo la mano abierta. 

—Bueno, no lo sé. Averígualo —Johnny movió una mano desdeñando el tema—, y hazlo pronto. Traje comida. 

—¿Comida? —preguntó Spider-Man al mismo tiempo que de pronto caía al suelo. El golpe en sí no dolió, pero el movimiento aun fue demasiado brusco para su cabeza así que aun así se quejó de dolor. 

—Lo he descubierto ¿No es cierto? —preguntó Johnny estirando una mano en su dirección— el secreto para usar los poderes de Spider-Man. Comida. Debí sospecharlo. Es lo que siempre estás pensando. Comida. 

Spider-Man dejó que Johnny lo levantara y usando ese mismo impulso llegó hasta él y lo besó. Solo un rápido beso. Y fue por la comida. 

—Eres horrible —le dijo Johnny mientras se agachaba a ver lo que había dejado. Eran varias frutas de diferentes tamaños. 

—¿Dónde está la comida? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. 

Johnny rodó los ojos antes de contestar— Esa es la comida. 

—Es fruta. 

—La fruta es comida. 

—¿Para quién? 

—Oh, cállate, es lo mejor que pude conseguir ¿Sí? Cuando regresemos te haré una gran comida si quieres. Esto es todo lo que hay por ahora y sé que tu estómago es un agujero negro, así que tanto tiempo sin comer solo te hará daño. Come. 

Spider-Man se resignó y tomó lo que parecía perfectamente un melón en el exterior, pero era una sandía por dentro. 

—¿Entonces sabes cocinar? 

—Por supuesto —dijo Johnny con una expresión orgullosa, probablemente era bueno en ello— ¿Por quién me tomas? 

—Bueno, pensaba en ti como un calentador, ahora veo que eres una estufa. 

Johnny le arrojó una cáscara de fruta mientras Spider-Man reía. 

Terminó con la fruta. Ni siquiera él mismo se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba. 

Como en verdad afuera era de noche, Johnny le confirmó, decidieron simplemente volver a dormir. El descanso le estaba ayudando bastante. 

Besó a Johnny una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y no importaba si alguna vez volvía a perder la memoria, jamás olvidaría eso. 

* * *

Peter abrió los ojos de golpe. Una sensación intranquila llenándolo. Había aprendido a relacionar esa sensación con su sentido arácnido activándose mientras dormía. 

Tenía calor. Su pecho, sus brazos, su cara, tan acalorado. Tenía frío. Toda su espalda, casi estaba entumido. 

Notó a Johnny entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que la tierra retumbó y este se levantó de golpe. 

—Ugh —gruñó Johnny mientras se tallaba los ojos—. Creo que el dragón nos ha encontrado. ¿Nos quedamos aquí escondidos esperando nuestra muerte mientras nos besamos? 

Peter sintió su estómago apretarse y su rostro sonrojarse. Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño del que tiene una vaga idea, las memorias de las últimas horas regresando a él. 

Johnny y él besándose. 

Recostarse abrazados, Johnny diciendo que le gusta, fruta rara como comida. 

Johnny y él besándose. 

Acostarse en su regazo, pedirle que lo abrazara porque tenía frío, quitarse la máscara. 

Johnny y él besándose. 

No, alto, había algo más importante ahí. La máscara, su máscara. 

Llevó las manos a su rostro, a pesar de que ya lo sabía, necesitaba confirmarlo. Sus dedos, sin guantes, tocaron piel contra piel su cara. 

Sintió que se quedó sin aire. 

Johnny se giró para mirarlo, probablemente debido a su falta de respuesta. Y solo necesitó mirarlo un segundo para cambiar su expresión a una de horror que probablemente reflejaba la suya. 

—Ya recuerdas —afirmó. No había duda. Johnny lo notó sólo con mirarlo. 

El retumbar se volvió a hacer presente acompañado por un gran rugido y el sonido de una explosión. A lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar golpes y disparos. Sus equipos ya estaban ahí. 

—Okey, okey. Sé que te estás enojando —dijo Johnny mientras se estiraba por su máscara que estaba junto a los restos de la fruta que habían comido—, sé que no tenías forma de controlar lo que pasaba y sólo te dejabas llevar por suposiciones que tu mente amnésica creía. Y yo me aproveché, sí, lo siento. Como pago, fingiré que nunca nada sucedió, que nunca vi tu rostro y así tal vez no debas pasar el resto de nuestras vidas arrepintiéndote cuando me veas. 

Todo lo dijo sin levantar la mirada de la máscara que le entregó. 

Si Peter tenía que pensar en una cosa curiosa sobre ese tiempo que no tenía sus memorias, era como incluso no sabiendo quién era, no quería ver a Johnny Storm decaído. 

—Hay que salir —Johnny señaló el lugar hacia donde debía estar la salida—, mientras más tiempo pasemos fuera de su radar, más nos gritarán. 

—Johnny —Peter lo tomó de la muñeca y este por fin lo miró a los ojos como si esperara ser golpeado. Probablemente Johnny preferiría ser golpeado que rechazado y Peter no sabía qué hacer con esa información—, no voy a arrepentirme. Puede que no tuviera las memorias de mi vida, pero cada palabra y acción fue en serio lo que sentía. Lo que siento —lo único que el otro hizo por un momento fue abrir los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—. Johnny, mi nombre es Peter Parker. Me gustas en serio. Y no, nunca creí que fuera correspondido, todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta que también te gustaba porque al parecer soy un idiota. 

—Sí, eres un idiota —estuvo de acuerdo Johnny con una risa—, un gran, gran idiota. El más idiota. 

—Hey, creo que el punto ya quedó claro. 

—No. Eres un idiota. Tonto, estúpido, torpe, tara- 

Peter lo jaló al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él para besarlo y hacerlo callarse. 

Siempre había querido callar a Johnny así. Y solo tras un segundo de sorpresa, Johnny lo estaba besando también. 

Otro gran retumbar hizo que un poco de piedrilla callera del techo. 

—Creo que deberíamos salir ahora —dijo Peter intercalando palabras entre besos. 

—Podemos quedarnos aquí otro poco —dijo Johnny con duda en su rostro. 

Peter le sonrió y pasó la mano entre el cabello de Johnny, aun bastante sedoso a pesar del tiempo que llevaban ahí. 

—Johnny. Vamos a salir a ayudar con ese dragón. Vamos a ser regañados por Sue y a soportar las burlas de Tony y Ben. Vamos a regresar a casa y tener el resto del tiempo para nosotros. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Ni aunque pierda mi memoria voy a olvidar mis sentimientos por ti. 

—Eso fue tan empalagoso —dijo Johnny con una sonrisa—, que vergonzoso. 

Peter lo besó otra vez y dio un paso hacia atrás para colocarse la máscara. 

Johnny hizo una mueca. Seguramente seguía temiendo que todo se iba a terminar. 

—Hey —le dijo Peter colocando una mano en su mejilla. 

—Hey, Spider-Man. 

—Peter Parker. 

Johnny sonrió otra vez. 

—Peter. 

Extinguiendo por completo la pequeña fogata que tenían, salieron a encontrarse con el resto. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Ojalá el material en español de esta pareja pueda seguir creciendo.


End file.
